


Fried Beginnings

by Brave_Soul_And_Heart



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, Humor, Humour, M/M, One Shot, Victor has no fire safety awareness, Yuuri is an electrician, electrician au, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 12:36:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14285058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brave_Soul_And_Heart/pseuds/Brave_Soul_And_Heart
Summary: Victor adores his electrician, going so far as purposefully causing electrical damage to his house for a reason to call the gorgeous man. If only he wasn't so clumsy!





	Fried Beginnings

_Be cool, be cool, Victor! Act natural, don’t lose it, and remember to breathe._ That last one was important because the last time he rang for the electrician, he had actually stopped breathing for a minute while watching the gorgeous man work and probably freaked the guy out. When he’d rung again a week later, it was a god given miracle that he said yes. Sure, Victor had to break a wall socket, but to see those hot chocolate eyes again was definitely worth it. _“My name’s Yuuri”_ the man introduced the first time they met, and Victor soared. _The most beautiful name in the world_ he’d thought.

He’d been waiting all day by the window, waiting to see the electrician’s car pull in. Victor could remember what his car looked like, as he thought it his mission to know everything about the man who cames when he calls. Victor also knows that Yuuri is just doing his job, and that the only reason the man comes to his house is because Victor breaks something that might start a fire, but due to his breathlessness on his last visit, Victor forgot to ask if Yuuri was single, and that was that.

A blue ute pulled into the driveway and Makkachin woke from her nap to start out the window which was now deserted as Victor had hidden himself behind the curtain. _What am I doing?_ he chided himself. Carefully looking up he saw the electrician walking by to the front door and ring the bell. Coming to his senses, Victor got up and carefully crept to the door, chanting _be cool, be cool, be cool_ the whole way.

Victor opened the door, just glancing Yuuri’s face as he leant on the door frame in a I’m-cool-and-I-know-it-but-I’m-not-really-trying way, before completely missing anything solid, falling, and smacking his face into the frame.

“Oh my god, Victor! Are you alright?” Yuuri had his hands on Victor’s soulders, trying to catch his eyes, but Victor was so embarrassed, _again!_ , and stunned into silence, not even noticing the bit of blood coming out his nose. 

“You’re bleeding!” Yuuri exclaimed, moving to push Victor into the kitchen, into a chair at the table. He grabbed a few tissues from somewhere before leaving Victor to rummage around the kitchen, returning a minute later with a makeshift icepack. 

“Th-thank you, Yuuri,” Victor said, taking the icepack gratefully and gently applying it to his nose which had already started to stop bleeding. “I…,”he tried, but with his attempt to be suave gone out the window, all he could get out was a self-deprecating huff. “I’m an idiot,” he quietly managed.

But Yuuri must of heard him, because he said “No, you’re not. Clumsy, perhaps.” Victor could hear the teasing in his tone, and really wanted to say something witty back, but couldn’t muster anything good to say. He just kept the icepack to his nose and focused on the little piece of lint on his pants that had suddenly become the most fascinating thing he’s seen.

After a few moments, Yuuri cleared his throat. “So, you said something on the phone about a wall socket?”

“Oh, yes, of course. In the lounge, by the tv. I’m not sure what happened,” Victor replied, still not meeting those precious eyes.

“Are you… are you going to be alright?” Yuuri asked.

Pulling himself together to give a smile and a nod, Victor only briefly glanced at the electrician. His beautiful smile was there, though it looked a little strained and a little concerned. 

~

Not even half an hour later Yuuri had fixed whatever Victor has wrecked, and was waiting patiently for Victor to return with his credit card. Makkachin was vying for attention by rubbing her head on Yuuri’s legs, relenting only when Yuuri reached down to scratch between her ears. It was what Victor saw when he walked into the lounge room, and he could feel his heart melt at the sight.

“She’s a real sweetheart,” Yuuri smiled, and Victor couldn’t help but reciprocate.

“Yeah, she is.”

“Victor, I noticed something odd about the socket.”

_Shit._ ”Oh yeah?” Victor gave a little laugh, knowing what was coming, and felt despondent all over again. 

“Perhaps I should ask if you wanted to go out for dinner with me sometime, then you won’t have vandalise your house.”

Victor couldn’t believe what he was hearing. Yuuri was asking _him_ out. He couldn’t stop the blush or the grin, both threatening to overtake his face.

“Would you like to join me for dinner tomorrow night, Victor?” Yuuri asked so sweetly, and Victor laughed a helplessly hopeless little laugh, overcome with happiness.

“Yes, Yuuri, I’d love to!”

They beamed at each other, knowing it to be start of something wonderful.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for giving my little work a read! I appreciate all of you! I wish I could write longer fics but studies and mental health gets in the way most the time. If you're interested in similar works, please check out my other Yuri!!! on Ice stuff. It's mostly humour and fluff, but I'm proud of the little things.
> 
> BTW, for all non-Australians, a ute is like a pickup truck.


End file.
